fandramafandomcom-20200213-history
TWICE
Group *'Name:' **TWICE (International). **트와이스 (Teuwaiseu) in Korea. **トワイス (Towaisu) in Japan. **魏斯劑 (Wèi sī jì) in China. *'Origin:' South Korea. *'Members number:' 9 Chicas (5 Korean, 2 Japanese, 1 Taiwanese y 1 U.S). *'Debut:' **'Korea:' October 20, 2015. **'Japan:' June 28, 2017. *'Official Fanclub name:' ONCE (원스). **'¿Why 'ONCE'?:' "ONCE & TWICE"; ambas palabras van juntas como el hilo y la aguja. Incluso si los fans sólo las aman una vez, ellas les darán el doble de amor. ¡'Una vez' un fan, Dos veces la diversión! *'Motto:' One in a million! *'Official Color:' Albaricoque & Magenta Neón. *'Company:' **JYP Entertainment (South Korea) **Warner Music Japan (Japan) Journey 'Pre Debut.' A finales del 2013 J.Y. Park tenía planeado hacer debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicas bajo el sello de la compañía, conocido como 6mix, sin embargo, tras diversas dificultades (entre ellas la salida de dos miembros del grupo), el proyecto nunca llegó a concretarse oficialmente. El 12 de Febrero del 2015 se informó que, en conjunto con la cadena de televisión Mnet, JYP Entertainment' '''produciría la transmisión de un nuevo show de supervivencia llamado SIXTEEN. Dicho programa estaría protagonizado por 16 aprendices de diferentes nacionalidades. El 9 de Abril del 2015' Mnet y JYP Entertainment anunciaron la fecha de estreno del programa, que sería el 5 de Mayo del 2015. El 7 de Julio del 2015, se dieron a conocer las integrantes del nuevo grupo de chicas. El 8 de Julio del 2015 se dió la noticia de que el grupo debutaría en la segunda mitad del año. '''2015: Debut with 1st Mini-Album 'The Story Begins'. El 7 de Octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment lanzó una foto teaser para el debut del grupo de chicas de nueve miembros, anunciando que The Story Begins '''(La Historia Comienza) saldrá el 20 de Octubre. La foto teaser muestra a las chicas de pie en un círculo y tomadas de la mano, todo listo para su debut. Escrito en el teaser dice '''SIXTEEN se convirtió en 9, que hace referencia al programa que salió al aire en Mayo que en última instancia determinó quiénes serían las miembros del grupo, disminuyéndose de 16 chicas a 9. El 8 de Octubre, JYP Entertainment compartió una foto de un teaser horario para el debut de TWICE a través del Twitter oficial de la agencia, informando a los fans que serían revelados detalles durante los siguientes 12 días. El 20 de Octubre, TWICE reveló su video musical debut con temática de zombies, Like OOH-AHH. Contiene un divertido video musical con las chicas mostrando una energética coreografía y melodía pegadiza en medio de una ola de zombies. The Story Begins entró en la categoría World Albums de Billboard debutando en el puesto 15. También Like OHH AHH entro en World Digital Songs debutando en el puesto 6, volvieron a entrar en Billboard en Japan Hot 100 con Like OHH AHH debutando en el puesto 89. '2016: 2nd Mini-Album 'Page Two'.' Poco después de confirmarse su regreso para el 25 de Abril, el 5 de Abril se lanzó la primera imagen teaser para Cheer Up, la cual sería su próxima canción a promocionar. El 11 de Abril, se lanzó otra imagen titulada ‪Cheer Up! Timetable‬, en la que se daba a conocer la agenda de los próximos lanzamientos para su regreso. El 12 de Abril, se reveló la lista de canciones del que sería su segundo mini-álbum ‪Page Two, donde se reveló que el mismo tendrá 7 canciones y estará disponible en dos versiones: Pink Ver y Mint Ver. Las 30,000 copias que se colocaron en pre-venta en Synnara, se agotaron en tan sólo 3 horas. A partir del 17 al 20 de Abril, se comenzaron a lanzar videos teaser e imágenes del concepto individuales. El 21 y 22 de Abril, se lanzaron teasers para el video musical de Cheer Up, y el 23 de Abril se lanzó el Highlight Medley de Page Two. Al día siguiente fue revelada la portada del mini-álbum, unas horas antes de su regreso oficial y finalmente, el 25 de abril se liberó el mini-álbum Page Two y el video musical para Cheer Up, canción principal del mismo. Cheer Up consiguió en menos de una hora un all-kill perfecto al colocarse en el numero uno en las principales listas musicales como MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. El segundo mini-álbum de TWICE, Page Two, se lanzó el 25 de Abril a la medianoche. Dentro de las 48 horas desde su lanzamiento, el álbum obtuvo el primer puesto en las listas de iTunes de álbumes de K-Pop en Hong Kong, Macao, Malasia. También se colocó en primer lugar en el chart principal del álbumes de iTunes en Hong Kong. Además, Cheer Up entró al top 5 de los sencillos K-Pop en Macao, Taiwán, Tailandia, Singapur, Indonesia y Filipinas. Cheer Up entró en Billboard en la categoría YouTube Chart debutando en el puesto 25, TWICE es el único artista de K-Pop que entró en aquella lista en el 2016. Cheer Up también entro en la categoría World Digital Songs debutando en el puesto 3 y Cheer Up entro en Japan Hot 100 de Billboard debutando en el puesto 32. Además Page Two también entró en Billboard en la categoría World Albums debutando en el puesto 6. JYP Entertainment confirmó el 16 de Mayo que el más reciente álbum de TWICE, Page Two, ha vendido más de 100.000 copias desde su lanzamiento, el 25 de Abril. Esta noticia se produce pocos días después del lanzamiento del chart mensual de álbumes de Gaon, el 12 de mayo, en el que Page Two se llevó el tercer lugar con 86.860 discos vendidos. Menos de un año desde su debut, TWICE ha alcanzado el máximo sueño de un grupo de chicas al romper el hito de los 100.000 discos vendidos, por lo general dominado y alcanzado por grupos de chicos. '3rd Mini-Album 'TWICEcoaster: LANE 1'.' El 19 de Septiembre, se reporto que TWICE se estaría preparando para su regreso con un nuevo mini-álbum para el mes de Octubre. El 6 de Octubre, los medios confirmaron que TWICE realizará su regreso el día 9 de Octubre, JYP Entertainment confirmó su tercer mini-álbum titulado TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 a través de sus redes sociales. El 13 de Octubre TWICE reveló la lista de canciones para su tercer mini-álbum titulado TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 a través de sus redes sociales, el álbum contiene 7 canciones revelando que su canción principal se titula TT. '''El grupo volvió a trabajar con el equipo de productores '''Black Eyed Pilseung, con quienes ya han trabajado para sus canciones anteriores (Like OOH-AHH y Cheer Up). A partir del 17 al 19 de Octubre, se comenzaron a lanzar videos teaser individuales para cada integrante siguiendo con los gestos de fruncir el ceño, cada una haciendo señales de TT'' ''con sus manos y escuchando de fondo diferentes adelantos para su nuevo álbum TWICEcoaster: LANE 1. El 20 de Octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló un video teaser para su canción principal TT, el cual muestra su lindo concepto que hemos visto en anteriores adelantos del grupo para este regreso. El 23 de Octubre a la medianoche, TWICE lanzó una serie de teasers en su cuenta oficial de Twitter, mostrando a cada integrante haciendo un movimiento de baile, paso a paso, para su canción principal. El 24 de Octubre a la medianoche, el grupo publicó su tercer mini-álbum TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 y la correspondiente canción principal TT. En sólo una hora la pista logró un All-Kill al colocarse en el número uno en todas las listas a tiempo real como MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 logró el récord por el mayor número de discos vendidos por un grupo femenino durante la primera semana de su lanzamiento al vender 165,000 copias. TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 entró en la categoría World Albums de Billboard en el puesto 3, también entró en World Digital Songs chart de Billboard con TT en el puesto 2, TWICE fue el único grupo de K-Pop en entrar al YouTube Chart de Billboard en el 2016, entraron dos veces en esa categoría este año. TT debutó en el puesto 7, Cheer Up en el puesto 25; también entró en Japan Hot 100 de Billboard en el puesto 15. 'Edición navideña de su 3d Mini-Album 'TWICEcoaster: LANE 1'.' El 5 de Diciembre JYP Entertainment revelo que TWICE lanzaría una versión especial de su tercer mini-álbum TWICECoaster: Lane1 para navidad. Esta es la nueva edición de su anterior mini-álbum del mismo nombre que fue lanzado en Octubre pasado. A través de las redes sociales de TWICE anunció que esta nueva versión navideña estuvo en pre-venta el 12 de diciembre y el álbum salió a la venta oficialmente el 19 de Diciembre. Junto con esta noticia, las chicas revelaron la portada del nuevo álbum en donde aparecen vestidas de Santa de manera adorable para mostrar su espíritu navideño. El 19 de Diciembre TWICE lanzo la versión especial de su tercer mini-álbum TWICEcoaster: Lane1, el grupo superó las expectativas y vendió 115.000 desde la pre-venta el 12 de Diciembre. '2017: First Tour: 'TWICELAND The Opening'.' El 09 de Enero JYP Entertainment reveló que TWICE llevará a cabo su primer concierto titulado TWICE 1st Tour TWICELAND The Opening durante tres días consecutivos desde el 17 al 19 de febrero en el SK Olympic Handball Stadium. Esto marca su primer concierto en solitario a solo un año y cuatro meses de su debut. También se informó que luego de sus conciertos en Febrero, seguirán con una gira mundial. El 25 de Enero, se anunció que la gira también llegara a Bangkok el día 8 de abril y al día siguiente fue anunciado Singapur para el día 29 de abril. 'Comeback with special Mini-Album 'TWICEcoaster: LANE 2'.' El 2 de Febrero a media noche, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser de TWICE con el texto Knock Knock que anuncia una fecha el 20 de febrero a media noche. Ese mismo día, JYP Entertainment confirmó el regreso del grupo con un nuevo lanzamiento el 20 de Febrero titulado Knock Knock a través de una foto teaser animada y linda de una puerta. El 5 de Febrero a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser donde revelaban que el grupo regresaría con un mini-album Repackage TWICEcoaster: LANE 2. El 12 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo reveló la lista de temas para su álbum TWICEcoaster: LANE 2. Esta nueva versión cuenta con muchas pistas de su anterior álbum, TWICEcoaster: Lane1 (incluyendo su éxito “TT”), con la adición de dos pistas nuevas. El álbum muestra que la canción principal del grupo se titularía Knock Knock. El 13 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo revelo la primera imagen teaser grupal para su regreso con Knock Knock, la imagen teaser sigue la temática de las puertas y el grupo posando delante de ellas.. El 18 de Febrero a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teaser para su canción principal Knock Knock, en el video las integrantes están vestidas con una gran variedad de atuendos que van brillando por los movimientos del video en stop motion. Ellas muestran un poco las formaciones y el principio de la coreografiá. Knock Knock es una cancion pop con un sonido retro del anterior y con elementos pop rock y electropop, la canción describe el corazón como una puerta y como espera que la persona amada llame a su puerta. El 20 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo lanzó su nuevo álbum especial, TWICEcoaster: LANE 2 y el vídeo musical para su canción principal Knock Knock. En solo una hora Knock Knock obtuvo un all-kill al colocarse el primer lugar en los ocho grandes charts coreanos en tiempo real, incluyendo MelOn, Bugs, Genie, Soribada, Naver, Mnet, olleh y Monkey3. TWICEcoaster: LANE 2, encabezó los charts de álbumes de iTunes en Singapur, Taiwán y Malasia, y su canción titulada “Knock Knock” entró en el top 10 en los charts de canciones en nueve países como Suecia, Hong Kong, Singapur y Tailandia. En los charts estadounidenses, lograron el No.1 en el chart de discos y el No. 2 en el chart de canciones. Además, aparte de su nuevo álbum, sus tres álbumes anteriores también subieron al top 10 en los charts de álbumes. 'Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'Signal'.' El 1 de Mayo a medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló la primera foto teaser de los miembros del grupo con el vestuario del concepto a través de su cuenta de Twitter, la imagen muestra a las integrantes en uniformes elegantes posando en un elegante salón. En la foto se revela también la fecha en la que TWICE hará su regreso y el nombre de su canción principal, Signal. El 2 de Mayo JYP Entertainment reveló la lista de canciones del cuarto mini álbum del grupo, el cual contará con seis canciones incluyendo la canción principal producida por J.Y. Park. Horas mas tarde JYP Entertainment reveló una segunda imagen teaser grupal que muestra el mismo concepto con las miembros en sus mismos lugares pero esta vez sonriendo. El 12 de Mayo TWICE publicó un video “spoiler” de su próxima canción, “Signal”, aunque el fragmento es breve ofrece un adelanto del sonido de su nueva cancion, la cancion parece ser una canción alegre y energetica que se adapta a la vibra juvenil y enérgica de TWICE. El 13 de Mayo TWICE publicó un teaser spoiler con la letra para su canción principal Signal, el tema habla sobre enviar señales a la persona en la que estás interesada y sentir frustración porque no recibe el mensaje. En la canción se destaca principalmente la repetición de la onomatopeya jjirit que haré referencia al sonido de una señal. El 14 de Mayo a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment lanzó un álbum spoiler para su próximo mini álbum Signal, el cual incluirá una pista a promocionar bajo el mismo nombre. El sentimiento de todo el álbum parece ser brillante con seis canciones en total que varían de género. Notablemente, la ex-compañera de sello de las chicas, HA:TFELT (Yeeun) es la escritora de otra de sus canciones “Only You”, mientras que las miembros Jihyo y Chaeyoung escribieron la letra para “Eye Eye Eyes”. El 15 de Mayo a las 6PM JYP Entertainment reveló el MV para la canción principal del grupo Signal a tan solo 3 meses desde su regreso anterior con Knock Knock. Siendo la primera vez que J.Y.Park produce una canción para el grupo desde su debut. En el MV, los fans pueden ver a las chicas intentando llamar la atención de un alien con sus diferentes superpoderes, los cuales fueron mostrados antes de su regreso atraves de las imagenes teaeers. En solo una hora, Signal logró un all-kill tras llegar al nº1 en tiempo real de las grandes listas musicales coreanas, MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Naver, Bugs y Soribada, entre otras. Signal también subió en las listas internacionales, llegando al nº1 en la lista de discos de iTunes en Hong Kong, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia Vietnam, Filipinas, Malasia, Indonesia, Macau, Islas Caimán, Brunei y Panamá. También ha llegado al nº3 en Suiza, al 4 en Brasil y México, al 15 en Canadá y al 17 en EEUU. El 23 de Mayo, se revelo que el mini álbum del grupo Signal, vendió 114,000 álbumes en la primera semana de su lanzamiento. Esto significa que superaron su anterior récord de 113,000 álbumes, el cual fue establecido por “'TWICEcoaster: Lane 2'”. Debut en Japón con su primer Álbum '#TWICE'. El 14 de Junio, TWICE publicó la versión japonesa de "Signal", inmediatamente la canción recibió el nº1 en la lista musical a tiempo real Line Music y también en la lista diaria ORICON. El grupo también lanzó una versión corta del MV de “SIGNAL –Japanese ver.–” y varios programas de la televisión japonesa emitieron el video. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut japonés “#TWICE” el 28 de Junio y lo celebró en el país con su primer mini-concierto el 2 de Julio. TWICE consiguió el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes Japón y sus canciones tomaron los cinco primeros lugares simultáneamente en la lista de Line Music. La Asociación de la Industria de Discografía de Japón (RIAJ) anunció el 10 de Agosto que el álbum debut del grupo, “#TWICE”, vendió más de 250,000 copias, ganando asi la certificación de platino. Primer Single Japonés 'One More Time'. El 14 de Septiembre, JYP Entertainment reveló que el grupo lanzará su primer single japonés titulado "One More Time", la página oficial del grupo reveló imágenes teaser y que el álbum será revelado el 18 de Octubre. Sin embargo, fue revelado como sorpresa el 5 de este mismo mes. El 19 de Octubre la lista ORICON reveló que TWICE vendió mas de 94.000 copias de su primer single "One More Time", colocándose en el numero 1 de las listas musicales. Su primer single japonés 'One More Time' recibió la certificación de platino por la RIAJ siendo el grupo de K-Pop con más copias vendidas entre el 2016 y 2017 en Japón. Primer Álbum completo 'Twicetagram'. El 25 de Septiembre de 2017, JYP Entertainment confirmó: “Es cierto que TWICE estará regresando a finales de Octubre”, y agregó que la fecha exacta todavía está siendo discutida. A principios de mes, se reveló que el grupo grabó su nuevo vídeo musical en Canadá. El 16 de Octubre a la medianoche, TWICE reveló un video teaser para su regreso titulado “Likey”. Este será el tema principal de su primer álbum de estudio llamado “''Twicetagram''”, el cual será lanzado oficialmente el 30 de Octubre a las 6pm KST. El 20 de Octubre, TWICE reveló la lista de canciones para “''Twicetagram''”, el álbum contará con trece pistas, incluyendo la canción principal "Likey", que ha sido producida por "Black Eyed Pilseung" con quien ya han trabajado anteriormente, la lista de canciones tambien revela que las integrantes colaboraron en la escritura de varias de ellas. Jeongyeon colaboró en la canción "Love Line", Chaeyoung en la canción "Don't Give Up", Nayeon y Jihyo colaboraron en la canción 24/7 y Chaeyoung junto a Dahyun colaboraron en la canción Missing U. Del 24 al 26 de Octubre, JYP Entertainment fue revelando videos teasers individuales para “Likey”. El 28 de octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teaser para “Likey”. El breve video muestra a las integrantes grabandose ellas mismas disfrutando de tiempo libre, de fondo se escucha una previa del sonido de su proxima pista. A las 12 pm JYP Entertainment revelo un segundo video teaser para “Likey” que revela un previo de su nueva coreografia y su nueva pista. El 29 de Octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un adelanto del primer álbum de estudio “''Twicetagram''”. El 30 de Octubre TWICE hizo su regreso con su primer álbum de estudio “''Twicetagram''” y el vídeo musical para “Likey”. “Likey” es una canción electro-pop futurista y el video musical muestra a las integrantes grabándose ellas mismas por toda la ciudad. A las 9PM KST, “Likey” consiguió el primer lugar en las listas a tiempo real en Melon, Genie, Bugs, Soribada, Naver y Olleh. “''Twicetagram''” también se posiciono en el puesto N°3 en Worldwide iTunes Album Chart. El 31 de octubre, JYP Entertainment reveló que el primer álbum del grupo “''Twicetagram''” logro vender mas de 330.000 copias en la pre-venta. El álbum de TWICE encabezo 11 charts de álbumes de iTunes extranjeros, como Japón, Hong Kong y Singapur. Además, la canción principal “Likey” fue número 1 en cinco charts extranjeros de canciones de iTunes diferentes, como en Hong Kong, Filipinas y Taiwán. El 7 de Octubre se reveló que TWICE logró la cantidad más alta de álbumes físicos vendidos por un grupo femenino en la primera semana de lanzamiento con su nuevo álbum “Twicetagram”. De acuerdo a Hanteo Chart, 122,926 copias del álbum fueron vendidas en la primera semana desde su lanzamiento el 30 de octubre. Para un grupo femenino, este es un número extremadamente alto, el mini álbum “Signal” de TWICE tenía previamente el récord por la primera semana de ventas para un grupo femenino con 114,000 álbumes. Regreso con su Álbum Repacked 'Merry & Happy'. El 27 de Noviembre, JYP reveló imágenes teasers de una versión repackaged del primer álbum de estudio de TWICE y esta versión tendrá un concepto navideño. “Heart Shaker” será lanzado el 11 de Diciembre a las 6 pm y marcará un rápido regreso del grupo después de “Likey”. El 1 de Diciembre, TWICE reveló la lista de canciones para su álbum repacked "Merry & Happy". El álbum contará con 15 pistas incluyendo dos canciones principales tituladas "HEART SHAKER" y "Merry & Happy". El 3 de Diciembre, JYP reveló un video teaser para la canción principal del grupo "HEART SHAKER", el video comienza con las integrantes preparándose para grabar la escena en una tienda, dando a los fans una mirada rápida del detrás de cámaras del MV. El grupo también muestra un poco de la coreografía y podemos escuchar un adelanto de la nueva pista. El 5 de Diciembre, JYP reveló un segundo video teaser en su version "30s. ver" para "HEART SHAKER". El breve video muestra de nuevo la coreografia y estribillo de la canción. El 7 de Diciembre, TWICE reveló una imagen teaser spoiler, la cual revela la letra de su canción "HEART SHAKER". El 10 de Diciembre, TWICE reveló un adelanto de un minuto de las dos canciones principales del comeback: "HEART SHAKER" y "Merry & Happy". El 11 de Diciembre a las 6 pm, TWICE publicó su álbum repackaged “Merry & Happy”, el cual contiene 2 nuevos temas. Uno es una canción navideña que lleva el mismo nombre “Merry & Happy”, escrita por Park Jin Young, mientras que el otro se llama “HEART SHAKER”, compuesto por David Amber y Sean Alexander con letra de Galactika. A las 10:30 pm KST, “Heart Shaker” tomó el primer lugar en las seis principales listas coreanas musicales en tiempo real incluyendo Melon, Mnet, Bugs, Soribada, Genie y Naver. El 18 de Diciembre a la medianoche, TWICE reveló una imagen teaser en la cual anuncia la fecha de lanzamiento del MV de su segunda cancion principal "Merry & Happy" el 21 de Diciembre. El 20 de Diciembre, se reveló que debido al fallecimiento de Jonghyun (miembro de SHINee), el MV de la canción Merry & Happy será aplazado para el 22 de Diciembre. '2018: Segundo Single Japonés 'Candy Pop'.' El 21 de Diciembre a través de twitter e instagram, anunciaron su nuevo single japonés llamado "Candy Pop" el cual será lanzado el 7 de Febrero. El 11 de Enero se liberó el MV de la canción Candy Pop. En el MV TWICE son personajes animados que viven en un mundo de dulces pero intentan escapar para festejar con una niña. "Candy Pop" se llevó el primer lugar en la lista diaria de sencillos de Oricon del 6 de febrero con 117,486 unidades vendidas y también se ubicó en el primer lugar de la lista de ventas diarias en línea de Tower Records con las tres versiones de su álbum posicionados del primer al tercer lugar. Tres días después de que fuera publicada el 7 de febrero, el sencillo japonés de TWICE “Candy Pop” vendio 210.000 copias. El 22 de febrero TWICE reveló el video musical para "Brand New Girl" que es parte del single "Candy Pop". El 24 de febrero, JYP Entertainment confirmó que “Candy Pop” ha superado las 400,000 copias fabricadas dentro de las dos semanas posteriores a su lanzamiento. Hasta el 23 de febrero, TWICE ha registrado 402,319 pedidos de “Candy Pop” para álbumes entregados en fábricas, con 311,929 álbumes más vendidos de acuerdo con el chart de Oricon. 'Regreso con su quinto Mini-Álbum 'What is Love?'.' El 24 de marzo, TWICE reveló oficialmente que regresarían con su quinto mini álbum "What Is Love?", el grupo reveló una imagen teaser con la tabla de promociones del grupo, comenzando el 26 de marzo hasta 9 de abril, siendo esta última la fecha de lanzamiento del nuevo mini-álbum. El 27 de marzo TWICE reveló una imagen teaser grupal para "What Is Love?" y la primera canción de su nuevo álbum "What Is Love?", JYP Entertainment reveló que la canción principal del grupo "What Is Love?" será una canción pop de medio tiempo con elementos TRAP que encaja perfectamente con la primavera. Esta será la segunda vez que el grupo promoverá una canción producida por J.Y. Park desde "Signal". El 28 y 29 de marzo, TWICE reveló a través de imagenes teaser las pistas que se incluirán en su quinto mini-álbum "What is Love?", el cual contendra 6 canciones; "What is Love?" como pista principal, "Sweet Talker" que ha sido escrita por las miembros Jungyeon y Chaeyoung, "Ho!" escrita por Jihyo, "DEJAVU", "Say Yes" y "Stuck". El 31 de marzo, TWICE reveló una imagen teaser con la letra de su canción principal "What is Love?". Del 1 al 6 de abril, se revelaron videos teaser para "What is Love?", los cuales muestran un pequeño adelanto de la cancion y parte de la coreografía de la misma. El 4 de abril, Twice reveló que el nuevo mini álbum del grupo, “What is Love?”, ya ha recibido 350,000 pre órdenes para stock por parte de los distribuidores. Este número excede el registro anterior de TWICE de 330,000 pre órdenes de stock para su álbum “Twicetagram” en Octubre del 2017. El 7 de abril, el grupo reveló un video audio adelanto de 30 segundos con las canciones incluidas en su quinto mini-álbum "What is Love?". El 9 de abril, TWICE publicó su mini-álbum “What is Love?” junto al video musical del tema promocional del mismo nombre. Con melodía compuesta y letra escrita por Park Jin Young, “What is Love?” es un tema dance que expresa las curiosidades e imaginación de las chicas que aprender sobre el amor únicamente a través de libros, películas y dramas. La canción entró a la lista de MelOn en primer lugar, convirtiéndola en la primera canción de un grupo femenino en conseguir esa posición desde la reforma de la lista en febrero del 2017. Su mini álbum encabezó los charts de álbumes de iTunes de 14 países y ciudades diferentes: Argentina, Brunei, Chile, Dinamarca, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macao, Malasia, Panamá, Filipinas, Singapur, Suecia, Taiwán y Tailandia, siendo las 9 a.m. KST del 10 de abril. La pista principal también marcó el primer lugar en el chart de canciones principales de iTunes en Hong Kong, Malasia, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam. 'Regreso con su tercer single japonés 'Wake Me Up'.' El 31 de marzo a través de Twitter, el grupo reveló que el 16 de mayo regresarían con un tercer single japonés llamado "Wake Me Up", el cual contiene 2 canciones y las versiones instrumentales de las mismas. El 25 de abril se reveló el video musical de "Wake Me Up". El grupo lanzó el sencillo el 16 de mayo, y obtuvo el número 1 en la lista individual diaria de Oricon para el 15 de mayo con 129,275 unidades vendidas. Esta es la cifra más alta en el primer día de ventas de TWICE en Japón, después de que alcanzaron las 117,486 unidades vendidas con su sencillo “Candy Pop” en febrero. Por lo tanto, TWICE sigue manteniendo el récord de la mayor cantidad de álbumes vendidos en el primer día de ventas de todos los grupos coreanos de chicas que debutaron en Japón. Single especial en Japón 'I Want You Back'. El single digital "I Want You Back" de TWICE es un remake de la canción legendaria de "The Jackson 5", fue lanzado en Japón el viernes 15 de junio. El vídeo musical está inspirado en los años 50, en el las nueve miembros de TWICE retratan el papel de las dependientas en una tienda de discos que audicionan para un trabajo como artistas de televisión. El single será parte de la comedia romántica adolescente "Sensei Kunshu", que es una adaptación de acción en vivo del cómic popular de Momoko Koda sobre un apuesto e inteligente pero cínico maestro de matemáticas de la escuela secundaria interpretado por el ascendente actor Ryoma Takeuchi y una estudiante que está enamorada de él interpretada por Minami Hamabe. La película, dirigida por Sho Tsukikawa, se lanzará en Japón el 1 de agosto. Regreso con su segundo álbum especial 'Summer Nights'. El 7 de junio, un representante de JYP Entertainment dijo a los medios de comunicación: "TWICE recientemente terminó de filmar su nuevo MV en secreto en Japón. Actualmente, las miembros se están quedando en Japón, con planes de continuar sus promociones a mediados de julio." El 18 de junio a la medianoche, TWICE liberó una foto teaser que muestra un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y una escritura clara que dice: "Dance The Night Away". En el teaser también se revela que "Dance The Night Away" se lanzará el 9 de julio, siendo este su primer comeback coreano de verano. El 28 de junio a la medianoche, TWICE revelo parte de la lista de canciones de su segundo album especial "Summer Nights", el álbum estará formado por nueve canciones, incluyendo seis de su último mini-álbum ““What is Love?”. La cancion principal se titulara "Dance the Night Away". El 29 de junio a la medianoche, TWICE revelo por completo la lista de canciones de su nuevo album, las ultimas canciones reveladas son “Chillax” y “Shot thru the heart” que fue co-escrita por las integrantes Momo, Sana y Mina. El 2 de julio a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teaser para "Dance the Night Away", el breve video muestra a las integrantes despertando en una playa mostrando que al final estan en una isla desierta. El 5 de julio, JYP Entertainment reveló otro video teaser de "Dance The Night Away", esta vez muestra a las chicas mostrando parte de la coreografía de la canción. El 9 de julio a las 6 p.m. KST, el grupo femenino lanzó un álbum especial de verano titulado “Summer Nights” junto al vídeo musical de su tema promocional. “Dance the Night Away” es un tema up-tempo pop que expresa la juventud y felicidad de las miembros. La canción está llena de alegre energía, adecuada a TWICE, y aleja el calor del verano con un ambiente refrescante. La letra ha sido escrita por el cantante Wheesung, creador de letras de canciones de Orange Caramel, “Heaven” de Ailee o “I Go Crazy Because of You” de T-ara, entre otras. A las 8PM KST, solo dos horas luego de su lanzamiento, la canción principal “Dance the Night Away” tomó el primer lugar en las listas a tiempo real de los seis sitios de música más importantes, Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. 'Primer álbum completo japonés 'BDZ'.' El 4 de junio, el grupo anunció con vídeo teaser a través de sus páginas japonesas oficiales, el lanzamiento de su primer álbum completo japonés, y también se reveló en el mismo que TWICE celebrará un Arena Tour en Japón este otoño después del lanzamiento del álbum. Posteriormente, a través de una foto teaser en Instagram, el grupo reveló la fecha oficial del álbum la cual será el 12 de septiembre. El 22 de junio, JYP Entertainment anunció el nombre del álbum "BDZ". El título del álbum y de la canción principal "BDZ" significa "bulldozer" y la canción pretende transmitir el sentimiento que el productor J.Y. Park tuvo cuando TWICE marcó "fuertemente" su lugar en la industria y "avanzó" para un nuevo comienzo. Dicho álbum contendrá 10 canciones, entre las cuales se incluyen: One More Time, Candy Pop, Brand New Girl, Wake Me Up y I Want You Back. El 16 de agosto se lanzó el video musical de "BDZ". 'Regreso con su sexto Mini-Álbum 'YES or YES'.' El 20 de octubre, día del tercer aniversario del grupo, TWICE reveló dos fotos teaser por su regreso. Las chicas revelaron que regresarán con su sexto mini álbum “YES or YES” el 5 de noviembre a las 6 p.m. KST. El 23 de octubre lanza su primera foto grupal para su regreso con “YES or YES” y 24 de octubre revelan teasers para las miembros Momo, Jeongyeon y Nayeon antes de su regreso con “YES or YES”. El 25 de octubre Mina, Jihyo y Sana son presentadas en nuevas fotos teasers para “YES or YES”. La canción principal fue compuesta por David Amber y Andy Love. David Amber previamente trabajó en las canciones “Heart Shaker”, “La La Love” de NCT Dream y “Trigger the Fever”, “Ringa-Ringa-Ring” de EXO-CBX, “Mystery” de Hyoyeon, “Love Bomb” de fromis_9 y otras más. Andy Love también trabajó para “Trigger the Fever” y “Ringa-Ringa-Ring” y otros temas como “Bad Behavior” de GOT7, “Cool World” de Red Velvet, “Dirty Cash” de BIGBANG y “Black Heart” de UNB. El letrista Shim Eun Ji ha escrito anteriormente para TWICE y otros artistas de JYP, incluidos 2PM, Wonder Girls y 15&, Apink, INFINITE, Lovelyz y más. En este tema, las chicas de TWICE se confiesan a su amor, pero solo le dan dos opciones como respuesta: sí o sí. La letra es adictiva, y como en ocasiones anteriores, presentan una melodía llena de ritmo. Además de la canción principal “YES or YES”, el mini álbum incluye “Say You Love Me” “LALALA”,“Young & Wild”,“Sunset”, “After Moon” y “BDZ” (Versión Coreana). El 5 de noviembre se libera el mini-álbum y el vídeo musical para "YES or YES". En el videoclip, las chicas te llevan al "TWICE SQUARE", y allí comienza la magia. El color, el ritmo, la buena energía y el baile son los protagonistas de un vídeo que deja clara la esencia de las chicas. Muestran una potente coreografía con planos llenos de luz y con animaciones gráficas y elementos varios terminan de coronarse. 'Regreso con su tercer álbum especial 'The year of "Yes"'.' El 2 de diciembre se anunció que el grupo lanzaría su tercer álbum especial 'The year of "Yes"' el día 12 de diciembre, el cual no se promocionará. El álbum tiene 2 canciones en adición a las del mini-álbum 'YES or YES', las cuales son "The Best Thing I Ever Did" y la versión coreana de "Be as ONE". 'Regreso con su primer álbum repackage japonés 'BDZ - Repackage'.' El 21 de octubre se anunció el lanzamiento de su primer álbum repackage japonés 'BDZ - Repackage' el día 26 de diciembre, el MV de la canción principal fue liberado el mismo 21 de octubre. El álbum contiene solo una canción nueva en adición a las canciones del álbum 'BDZ' llamada "Stand By My Side" siendo la canción principal del álbum. '2019: Regreso en Japón con su segundo álbum japonés '#TWICE2'.' El 10 de enero, se anunció que el grupo sacará su segundo álbum japonés recopilatorio '#TWICE2' el día 6 de marzo, así mismo se liberó el MV de la versión japonésa de "Likey". El álbum tedrá 10 canciones, las versiones japonesas de "Likey", "Heart Shaker", "What is Love?", "Dance The Night Away" y "YES or YES", así como sus versiones coreanas. 'Regreso en Corea con su séptimo Mini Álbum 'FANCY YOU'.' El 7 de abril, se reveló que el grupo regresará el 22 de abril con su séptimo Mini Álbum llamado 'FANCY YOU'. Al mismo tiempo, se anunció que el grupo tendrá un World Tour este año en 9 ciudades: Seúl, Bangkok, Manila, Singapur, Los Ángeles, Ciudad de México, Newark, Chicago y Kuala Lumpur. El álbum logró vender 151,051 copias en Hanteo en la primera semana de lanzamiento, convirtiéndose en la cifra más alta por un grupo de chicas en la historia. A su vez, gracias a este álbum, TWICE se convirtió en el grupo femenino más vendido en la historia de Corea del Sur, superando el récord de S.E.S, con más de 3,750,000 de discos vendidos. Members From left to right: Behind: Momo, Jeong Yeon, Sana, Mina & Tzuyu. Ahead: Da Hyun, Ji Hyo, Na Yeon & Chae Young. *Na Yeon (Vocalist & Dancer) *Jeong Yeon (Vocalist & Dancer) *Momo (Vocalist, Rapper & Dancer) *Sana (Vocalist & Dancer) *Ji Hyo (Leader, Vocalist & Dancer) *Da Hyun (Rapper, Vocalist & Dancer) *Chae Young (Rapper, Vocalist & Dancer) *Tzuyu (Vocalist, Dancer & Maknae) Inactive member: *Mina (Vocalist & Dancer) 'Discography' 'Korea' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Mini Album Special' 'DVD' 'Japan' 'Album' 'Repackage Album' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'DVD' Photobook *One In A Million (2017) *From: JiHyo/To: ONCE (2017) *둡또카 Photo by DaHyun (2018) Reality Shows *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 6 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 5 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV Special (2017) *(JTBC) Lost: Time (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 4 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV Begins (2016) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 3 (2016) *(Mnet) TWICE Private Life (2016) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 1-2 (2015) 'TV Programs' *(JTBC) Idol Room (06.11.2018) ep. 26 * (JTBC) Idol Room (10.07.2018) ep. 10 * (SBS) Running Man (29.04.2018) ep. 398 * (KBS2) Gag Concert (22-04-2018) Sana, Ji Hyo, Mina y Da Hyun * (KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (14.04.2018) * Hello Counselor (9.04.2018) Sana, Tzuyu y Jeong Yeon * (KBS World) (17.11.2017) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (08.11.2017) ep. 327 * (TV Asahi) Music Station (Japón 30.06.2017) * (KBS) We Like Zines (13.06.2017) *(MBC) Thinking Oppa (27.05.2017) *(Mnet) I Can See Your Voice Season 4 (25.05.2017) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (20.05.2017) ep. 76 *(SBS) Baek Jong Won's 3 Great Emperors (19.05.2017) *(SBS) The Nation's Big Three (19.05.2017) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (17 y 24.05.2017) ep. 303-304 *(MBC) New Life For Children (05.05.2017) *ZIP (Japón, 28.04.2017) *Mezamashi TV (Japón, 26.04.2017) *(KBS2) Sister’s Slam Dunk Season 2 (24.03.2017) ep. 6 *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (25.02.2017) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championship (30.01.2017) *(KBS) The Return of Superman (15.01.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (25.12.2016) *(SBS) Running Man (04.12.2016) *(Mnet) Yang and Nam Show (24.11.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (01.11.2016) *(tvN) SNL Korea (29.10.2016) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (26.10.2016) ep. 274 *(SBS) People Looking For Laughter (26.10.2016) *(tvN) Problematic Men (11.09.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016) *(MBC) Real Men (14.08.2016) *(KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (31.07.2016) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (27.07.2016) ep. 261-262 *(SBS) Inkigayo Special Stage (03.07.2016) *(SBS MTV) The Show Special Stage (28.06.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo Especial (12.06.2016) *(MBC) Music Core Especial (11.06.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (10.06.2016) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Especial (09.06.2016) *(SBS) Running Man (05.06.2016) ep. 328 *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (04.06.2016) ep. 27 *(KBS2) Vitamin (26.05.2016) *(SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (23.05.2016) *(KBS2) Sister’s Slam Dunk (12.08.2016) ep. 6 *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (04.05.2016) ep. 249 *(KBS) Inmortal Song (21.04.2016) *(SBS) Star King (26.04.2016) *(SBS) Star King (15.03.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo (13.03.2016) *(SBS) Star King (29.02.2016) *(MBC) Live MBC (23.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (08 y 09.02.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (23.01.2016) *(SBS) Baek Jong Won's 3 Great Emperors (22.01.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03.01.2016) *(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31.12.2015) *(JTBC) Sugar Man (29.12.2015) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (09.12.2015) ep. 228 *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16.11.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03.11.2015) *(MBC) Section TV (04.10.2015) *(Mnet) SIXTEEN (2015) MVs *J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) (2016) 'Radio Programs' *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (25.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (13.06.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Jo Yoonhe Volume Up (02.06.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Lee Gookju's Young Street (30.05.2016) *(KBS) Cool Kiz On The Block (23.05.2016) *(MBC) FM4U Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song At Noon (12.05.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.04.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (27.10.2015) *(SBS) Cultwo Radio Show (22.10.2015) Tours *'TWICE 1st Tour "TWICELAND The Opening" 2017' **17, 18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sk Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Abril - Singapore - The Star Perfoming Arts Centre **17 y 18 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'TWICE 2nd Tour "TWICELAND Zone 2: Fantasy Park" 2018' **18, 19 y 20 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **26 y 27 Mayo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **02 y 03 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **17 Junio - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **18 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **25 Agosto - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition Hall 5 *'TWICE Arena Tour "BDZ" 2018' **29 y 30 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **02 y 03 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **12, 13 y 14 Octubre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **16 y 17 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Musashino Forest Sports Plaza *'TWICE Dome Tour "Dreamday" 2019' **20 y 21 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **29 y 30 Marzo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **06 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome *'TWICE World Tour "TWICELIGHTS" 2019' ** 25 y 26 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Kespo Dome ** 15 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena ** 29 Junio - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena ** 13 Julio - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium ** 17 Julio - Los Ángeles, EEUU - The Forum ** 19 Julio - Mexico City, Mexico - Palacio De Los Deportes ** 21 Julio - Newark, EEUU - Prudential Center ** 23 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Wintrust Arena ** 17 Agosto - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Axiata Arena 'Festivals' *Lotte Duty Free Family Concert 29th: Lineup (11.08.2019) *Music Bank In Chile (23.03.2018) *SBS Gayo Daejun (25.12.2017) *Music Station Super Live (22.12.2017) *Korea Music Wave (23.09.2017) *K-Pop Super Concert (16.09.2017) *TS One Summer Buzz (08.08.2017) * KB Liiv Rock & Star Concert (08.07.2017) *KCON New York (24.06.2017) *Dream Concert (03.06.2017) *U Have A Dream (31.05.2017) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (20.05.2017) *New Life For Children (05.05.2017) *Korea Cable TV Awards Show (10.03.2017) *MBC Gayo Daejeon (31.12.2016) *KBS Song Festival (29.12.2016) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (26.12.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *Music Bank In Gyeongju (18.11.2016) *M! Countdown In Jeju (27.10.2016) *Busan One Asia Festival (23.10.2016) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) *Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) *MBC Korean Music Wave (08.10.2016) *Asia Dream Concert (02.10.2016) *DMC Festival (01.10.2016) *Incheon K-Pop Concert (24.09.2016) *KBS1 Open Concert (24.09.2016) *World Friends Music Festival (11.09.2016) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics K-Pop Festival (09.09.2016) *G-500 Kpop Festival (08.09.2016) *Samsung Live & Quiz Concert (07.09.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Japón (02, 03 y 04.09.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Korea (06 y 07.08.2016) *KCON In Los Angeles (31.07.2016) *MBC FM4U Park Jiyoon's FM Date Public Broadcast (28.06.2016) *Suwon K-Pop Super Concert (16.06.2016) *Chungang University Festival (27.05.2016) *Kaist Festival (26.05.2016) *Ajou University Festival (25.05.2016) *Yongin University Festival (25.05.2016) *SGC Super Live (05.05.2016) *KCON x Japan (10.04.2016) *Asia Dream Concert (31.10.2015) *K-Pop Jeju Festival (25.10.2015) 'CFs' *'2018:' Acuvue Korea *'2018:' Y! Mobile *'2017:' LG V30 *'2017:' SK Planet 11th Street *'2017:' MLB *'2017:' STRIKEZON *'2017:' Pocari Sweat *'2016-2017:' SPRIS *'2016:' Lost Tale *'2016:' Shoolooks (With SF9) *'2016:' Nature Collection *'2016:' Golfzon *'2016:' Lotte Duty Free (With 2PM) *'2016:' Dunkin Donuts *'2016:' Gamaro Gangjeong Chicken *'2016:' Legion Of Heroes *'2016:' TOMARU *'2016:' LG Household & Health *'2016:' REDCETTU *'2016:' NBA Korea (With GOT7) *'2016:' I.Seoul.U (With Nichkhun) *'2016:' Bank Kookmin *'2016:' Sudden Attack *'2016:' LUCA JAY SHOP *'2015:' Innisfree *'2015:' ELSWORD *'2015:' Snoopy *'2015:' K-Milk *'2015:' Skoolooks (With J.Y.Park) Awards External Links *Website *Japanese Website *Fan Cafe *Facebook Page *YouTube Channel *Japanese YouTube Channel *Twitter *Japanese Twitter *Instagram *Japanese Instagram *Dailymotion Website *V Live Channel *Spotify 'Galery' TWICE-debut3.jpg Twiceii.jpg TWICE Cheer Up Teaser1.jpg TWICE5.jpg TWICE7.jpg Videography 'Korea' TWICE "Like OOH-AHH(OOH-AHH하게)" M V |Like OOH-AHH TWICE "CHEER UP" M V |Cheer Up TWICE "TT" M V |TT TWICE "KNOCK KNOCK" M V |Knock Knock TWICE "SIGNAL" M V |Signal TWICE "LIKEY" M V | LIKEY 'Japan' TWICE「Like OOH-AHH -Japanese ver.-」Making Music Video （short ver.）|Like OOH-AHH (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.) TWICE「SIGNAL -Japanese ver.-」Music Video（Short ver.）|Signal (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.) TWICE「TT -Japanese ver.-」Music Video| TT (Japanese Ver.) TWICE「One More Time」Music Video |One More Time TWICE「Candy Pop」Music Video |Candy Pop TWICE「BRAND NEW GIRL」Music Video |Brand New Girl TWICE「Wake Me Up」Music Video |Wake Me Up Category:JYP Entertainment Category:KPop Category:KGirlGroup Category:KDebut 2015 Category:JPop Category:JGirlGroup Category:JDebut 2017 Category:Warner Music Japan